


Немного о нашем фандоме

by Heidel



Category: Five Finger Death Punch, Godsmack (Band), Lamb of God (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Название:</b> Гитар бразерс<br/><b>Форма:</b> коллаж<br/><b>Фандом:</b> Five Finger Death Punch<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Золтан Батори & Джейсон Хук<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Исходники:</b> фото из интернета<br/><b>Размер:</b> 800 х 900<br/><b>Примечание:</b> 1. Серия «Немного о нашем фандоме»<br/>2. Someone told me the smile on my face gets bigger when I play the guitar. (c) — Кто-то сказал, что улыбка на моем лице становится ярче, когда я играю на гитаре.</p></blockquote>





	1. Гитар бразерс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Название:** Гитар бразерс  
>  **Форма:** коллаж  
>  **Фандом:** Five Finger Death Punch  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Золтан Батори  & Джейсон Хук  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Исходники:** фото из интернета  
>  **Размер:** 800 х 900  
>  **Примечание:** 1\. Серия «Немного о нашем фандоме»  
>  2\. Someone told me the smile on my face gets bigger when I play the guitar. (c) — Кто-то сказал, что улыбка на моем лице становится ярче, когда я играю на гитаре.


	2. Два дебила это мило

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Название:** Два дебила это мило  
>  **Форма:** коллаж   
> **Фандомы:** Lamb of God, Slipknot  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кори Тейлор/Рэнди Блайт  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Исходники:** фото из интернета  
>  **Размер:** 800 х 900  
>  **Примечание:** 1\. Серия «Немного о нашем фандоме»  
>  2\. Люди могут вместе учиться, вместе пить, могут жить под одной крышей, могут заниматься любовью, но только совместные занятия идиотизмом могут указывать на настоящую духовную и душевную близость. (c)  
> 3\. A match made in heaven — подходящая друг другу пара


	3. Романтичные педики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Название:** Романтичные педики  
>  **Форма:** коллаж   
> **Фандомы:** Five Finger Death Punch  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джереми Спенсер/Джейсон Хук  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Исходники:** фото из интернета  
>  **Размер:** 800 х 1000  
>  **Примечание:** Серия «Немного о нашем фандоме»


	4. Лучший дакфейс нашего фандома

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Название:** Лучший дакфейс нашего фандома  
>  **Форма:** коллаж   
> **Фандом:** Godsmack  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Салли Эрна  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Исходники:** фото из интернета  
>  **Размер:** 800 х 900  
>  **Примечание:** Серия «Немного о нашем фандоме»


End file.
